The New Neighbor
by QOTSAfreak
Summary: Swearing and the usual bloody Nny violence. Squee and Nny get a new neighbor. She might possibly be insane... but meh...(Grins horribly) remember the wall? Something more evil has taken its place. Review please.
1. Part 1 Introduction

The New Neighbor

By: QOTSAfreak

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Johnny, but alas, I do not. I am NOT the creator of JTHM. My lord and master, Jhonen Vasquez is, so don't bother or sue me. I'VE GOT NO MONEY!!! ARRRGHH!!! BEES!!!!!

Note: Some of the events in this story did happen in my life... try to figure out what. Oh and these () mean that the sentence is a thought. All right. HAVE FUN!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!

* * *

PART 1 _June 15, 2004_

Johnny C., or should I say Nny, lurked in front of his window. He does this sometimes, because... well because he felt like being a total perv and he wanted to spy on people. Nah, I kid. Anyway, he carefully looked through the blinds at the moving truck that was in front of the other house that was next to Squee's.

"Hmm... looks like we've got ourselves a new neighbor... A new friend or foe?", Nny whispered

_Does it really matter? You'll probably kill them anyway. You killed the others that lived in that house._

"I guess it doesn't, but I'm still curious nonetheless..."

Down the street, a girl steps off a car after her mother. She's 17 with long, black hair that glares red in the sunlight. Her name is Jennifer Nikolai. She squinted her dark eyes in the bright, summer sun.

(JENNIFER'S VIEW)

"Aargh... stupid bright, shining sun. You think you're so special just because you're the only reason this planet is alive... meh, this place looks too happy... I think I'm going to take a little walk to look around for a bit, okay mom?"

"YOU PLAY TOO MUCH! GO STUDY!!!", my mom screeched and threw a SAT book at my head. "LAZY GIRL!"

"OW! Great, thanks mom, I think I just lost 10 brain cells."

"You will NEVER amount to ANYTHING with that kind of attitude!" That's my dad.

"Okaaay... bye." I walked down the street on the sidewalk when this little boy came speeding down the sidewalk on his bike. He was screaming--

"ssssssSSSSQQQUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

And that's when he ran over my foot.

O.o

The little boy skids to a stop and with a panicked look, he screams out, "I'MSORRYBUTIHAVETOGO!!! DEAD BODY!! BLOOD!!"

In very much pain, I spoke through my teeth, "You found a dead body? Are you sure?

The boy nods quickly and looks panicked.

"Great, I just happened to move into a neighborhood with a murderer I think we should both go home then and call the police. Where do you live?"

The boy points to the house next to mine. 779. "That one. I live there"

"OH! So you're my new neighbor! Wanna walk with me? I'd rather you not get kidnapped"

"Umm. Okay..."

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Todd, but people call me Squee. I have a teddy bear named Shmee, but I put him in the closet after he told me to set my parents' car on fire"

"Oh...(_Okay... this kid might be a little... PSYCHO... but he's so cute_) I'm Jennifer Nikolai, but I guess you could just call me Jen... so... does Shmee tell you to do bad things a lot?"

"No, just sometimes, but he tells me that the man who lives next to me is very bad. He kills people."

"(_Oh god_) Oh, I see. Well this is your house right?"

We walked up to the house and I rang the doorbell. A man opens the door.

"Shit. HONEY! Your son didn't get kidnapped after all..." the man yelled up the stairs. He totally ignores us and slams the door in Squee's face.

"O.o... umm... you forgot your son?" I mumbled into the door, "Umm... Squee? That is your dad right? How are you going to get in?"

Squee nodded, "They do this a lot... I have to crawl through the window... could you help me?"

"Your parents don't really seem to care about you... Umm...Squee? Do you want to stay over my house for the night? You know, like a sleepover"

"I don't know... I guess so, maybe the bad neighbor man won't find me tonight. Could Shmee come along?"

"I guess...(_As long as he doesn't tell Squee to burn any of my stuff... except for the piano_), but that means you'll have to go in the house"

Squee nods and I give him a lift through a broken window, which I suspect was from "the bad neighbor man", and he jumps inside. As Squee looked for Shmee, I stood outside the window for a minute until I felt like I was being watched. I turned to see if anyone was there. MOVEMENT! There! I saw a shadow lurking around the window across from Squee's.

"Ummm... Squee? I'm going to wait outside the front door, okay?" I said shakily through his window.

As I walked towards the front door, I felt better. The side of Squee's house blocked the window's view.

"(_I wonder what that was_)"

Squee stepped out of his front door with a creepy-looking teddy bear. Then a woman, I suppose it's Squee's mom, leaned out from a window and waved at us.

"Bye strange little boy that just broke into our house!"

I looked at Squee, "Okaaay..." and I held out a hand. "You know Squee, you can come over to my house whenever you want or if there's a problem with the parents, okay? I'll leave my window open in case my parents don't let you in"

Squee hesitantly took my hand, "Umm... okay. Shmee says you're nice, but he says your parents are bad"

"Well, they're not really bad, they just care more about money and grades... That's why we moved. My parents didn't want to face the rest of my family with the one, single "B" (_I hate spanish so much_) out of all "A's" I got last year on my report card."

We walked into my new house and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a box of chocolate chip cookies and handed it to Squee, "Here you take these while I get the milk"

(In Jen's room)

I cracked open a window, "Do you want to watch a movie or something? Kill Bill Vol. 1?"

Squee's eye twitched, "Does it have a lot of dead people?"

"Yah, and a lot of blood, but I find it all funny when it squirts out from a severed limb..."

Squee starts shaking.

"Okay, okay, fine if you're going to spaz out about it... how about Edward Scissorhands? It's sort of a fairytale"

"Are there trees?" Squee asked fearfully.

"Ummm yeah."

"Trees are scary. They're all leafy and... AND TALL!"

"Jeezus, you're afraid of trees? Well... Edward does attack some bushes and trees... so what do you say?"

"I guess... Shmee says he will protect me from the trees"

(During the movie, in one of Edward's gardening moments...)

Squee covers his eyes and screams, "EDWARD!!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREEEE!!! NOOOO!"

I looked at Squee, "..."

Squee peeks through his fingers, "YEAH! SHOW THAT TREE WHO'S BOSS!!!"

And suddenly, this soft voice spoke behind us. "Ooh, my favorite movie..."

I freeze and Squee slowly looks behind. His eyes go wide and his mouth drops open.

"Oh schiesse, there's something really bad behind me isn't there?" I shakily asked.

Squee squeaked.

I whipped around and looked. A man, covered in a decent amount of blood (_Nice hair though_). I adopted Squee's reaction.

* * *

To be continued... 


	2. Part 2 Howdy Neighbor

Disclaimer: Once again people, I do not own any of the characters from JTHM. Only uhh... Jen... except... I think she's a voice inside my head. Okeydokee.

* * *

PART 2

O.o Squee and I stood like this for quite a while until the man broke the silence.

"Well hello, I don't believe we've met..." the man said softly and looked directly at me.

With a sudden surge of anger from invasion of privacy, I gathered up the courage to speak.

"Umm, excuse me, but... WHO ARE YOU?" I managed to croak after remembering that the guy was covered in blood.

"Oh. Well I'm Johnny, but you may call me Nny for short. Squee! There you are! I was looking for you in your house. I'm afraid you've ran out of bactine... Oh, and your father is unconscious"

O.O Squee's eye twitched

"But pay no mind to that, he'll wake up in 14 hours with a very bad headache... and maybe temporary blindness..." Nny hastily added.

I pulled Squee towards me and whispered to him, "Is this the bad neighbor man who kills people?"

Squee starts shaking.

"Anyways, I came in here to see if there's any bactine here..." Nny continued. He then remembers Jen and looks at her, "I don't believe you've told me your name"

"Oh...I... I'm Jennifer... Jennifer Nikolai. Jen for short...(_OH FUCK!! HE'S COVERED IN BLOOD AND YOU JUST TOLD HIM YOUR FULL NAME! YOU MORON!_)"

"Well Jen, I must thank you for leaving the window open, it saved us both a little inconvenience..."

"(_Note to self, board up windows... oh shit, what about Squee?_)"

"...But do you happen to have any bactine?" Nny asked.

"Umm... yes, I'll get some... I guess you could just make yourself at home?" I hesitantly asked.

"Yes, Squee and I have much to catch up on. He's been in that Defective Head Meat Institution for 5 months"

Squee looks panicked again. I mouthed "Sorry" at him and walked hesitantly out of the room and towards the bathroom. I passed by the office room.

"FUCKING COMPUTER! SO DAMN SLOW! Starts banging the stapler on the keyboard and monitor I HATE YOU SO MUCH! GAH! TAKE THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHY!? ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS PRINT ALL 90 PAGES OF THE PRESIDENTIAL DEBATES!! AAARRRGHH!!" my dad shrieked at the computer.

And my mom joined in with the shrieking fray, "JENNIFER! GO PLAY THE PIANO NOW! NOOWW!"

My eye twitched, "(_I WILL BURN THAT DAMNED THING TO ASHES ONE DAY I SWEAR IT!_) Maybe later mother..."

"NO YOU GO NOW! DO IT OR I'LL CALL YOUR FATHER!"

"DAMN COMPUTER! DIE!!" my dad shrieked again.

I ignored them both and got the disinfectant. When I got back to my room, I notice that Nny was on my bed, staring at the TV screen, eyes unmoving. The scene on the TV was the one where Edward was carving a block of ice into a sculpture and there were ice shavings falling around the dancing Kim. Squee was also quietly watching the scene, his eyes were full of wonder.

"(_Well I guess this scene was pretty spectacular..._)" I thought.

And suddenly, Nny got up abruptly and slammed the TV off. Squee starts panicking again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like the ending. I don't want to remember that part. It was too depressing. I prefer to freeze only the beautiful moments so they are with me forever" he said softly, staring off into space. Then he sharply looked at me and brightly shrieked, "OH! You have bactine! Do you mind if I take the whole bottle? Some do fight back more fiercely than others..."

Squee and I had the same expressions. O.O

"Sure... take it. Take it all (_Just don't kill us_)" I squeaked.

"Thanks, well it was nice meeting you Jen, but I must go. I've got work to do. BYE SQUEEGEE!!!" and with that, Nny jumped out of the window, waved like a maniac, and ran off.

O.o

"I wish he would stop, you know, KILLING PEOPLE. The smell is seeping into my room and it's embedding in my sheets. EVEN SHMEE SMELLS LIKE DEAD PEOPLE!" Squee said suddenly with surprising fierceness. "HERE! SMELL!" He shoved the bear in my face.

God it smelled horrid. I smiled at Squee, "I wouldn't be surprised if you will be the one to stop him."

"The thing is, he thinks he's helping me. I really hate it when he starts telling me bedtime stories" Squee hugs Shmee tightly.

"Well, he doesn't seem too bad, besides being homicidal and having the worst mood swings I've ever seen... oh and the blood"

Squee yawned.

"I guess we'll have to call it a night then... do you mind if I put some music on low? It drowns out the things I hear at night (_the voices in my head_)" I questioned.

"No. I don't mind"

"Ok, since you're a guest, you can have the bed. I'll hit the floor..."

I put on Rammstein's Sehnsucht on low and we let the heavy bass and drums lull us to sleep.

* * *

To be continued... 


	3. Part 3 Corkscrew

Disclaimer: Still I do not own ANYONE IN JTHM... I love Johnny... but I do not own him. I LOVE JHONEN! Could I maybe, you know, stalk you sometime? Maybe on Friday nights? Or maybe Saturday if you're too busy...

Warning: This part is sadistic.

* * *

PART 3

(AT NNY'S PLACE)

A man lies on a table. His arms, legs, chest, and neck are all bound to the table with metal clasps. He can only stare at the ceiling. The ceiling with the 43 tiles that he can see.

(NNY'S VIEW)

I stared at the man on the table. Wretched, crackpot fool. I found the ignorant fucker outside the gas station with his friends. They were laughing at me. LAUGHING AT ME! HOW DARE THEY? I sucked in air through my teeth and held my breath. Fool. I exhaled and walked into the man's view.

I stood over him and glared at him, "Hello again. So did you think about it? About why you shitbags complain and whine about how YOU are discriminated and made fun of... yet you cause it to others. YOU FUCKERS ARE THE VERY CAUSE OF DECADENCE!!! STUPID DRAMA QUEENS! Whine about your pain, then cause it to others. YOU MADE FUN OF ME! YOU LAUGHED AT ME! How RIGHTEOUS you are!"

The man was sweating profusely, "Look, I said I was sorr-"

I cut him off and shrieked, "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF SHIT LIKE YOU!" I felt tears coming and I tried to blink them away, "Why can't you all leave me alone? I DID NOTHING! NOTHING TO YOU!"

I slung a knife into down into the man's right thigh.

(INSERT AGONIZED SCREAM HERE)

I smiled widely and grabbed the hilt, "Scream for me..." I hissed and twisted the knife.

(INSERT MULTIPLE AGONIZED SCREAMS HERE)

I reached for my scythe.

The man's eyes bulged, "NO! PLEASE! NOOO!"

"Ehh... no.", I hissed and swung the scythe in a downwards arc. It impaled the man's right lung and splintered the wood underneath.

The man screamed and coughed up blood. I only grinned wider and pulled the scythe downward, making a deep gash in the man's abdomen.

"Stay alive... I've got something else in store", I pulled out a corkscrew. I looked at it thoughtfully, "You know, they've always said that crack screws up your brainmeats... melts them... I guess we'll find out today, yes?"

I turned around as if I was going to leave, then twisted around and jammed the corkscrew into the man's ear and I started twisting it...

_Dear Die-ary,_

_Today I found out that removing a person's brainmeats through their ear is much too messy. I think I'll have to come up with new ideas. Oh, and I believe I've met a real person today. Not one of those filthy holes that disguise themselves as people. Her name is Jennifer Nikolai. The new neighbor... I'm hungry... I think I'll go bake cookies... after I kill a mime. Damn those people are annoying._

_J.C_

"So how is the new neighbor? Do you want to kill her?" a voice piped up behind me.

"Shut up Meat", I intoned.

"Does she remind you of Devi?"

I felt my heart drop, "...Wait, how do you know Devi? You weren't even here then!"

"Oh... umm... It doesn't matter how I know, the point is, she does remind you of Devi, doesn't she? You want Devi back don't you?"

"NO! I want NOTHING! I FEEL NOTHING! I AM NOT A SLAVE TO ANYTHING!" I shrieked at Reverend Meat.

"YOU WERE BORN HUMAN! HUMANS ARE OBJECTS OF DESIRE! As I have said before, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A SLAVE TO SOMETHING!"

I glared at Reverend Meat and he smiled evilly.

"NO! NEVER!" I hissed at him and I lifted him up and threw him out the window.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!" Meat laughed as he was launched through the glass.

I dropped to my knees and breathed heavily.

"Never..."

I curled up into a ball on the floor. I thought about Devi and I felt sad.

"Devi..."

It's too quiet. I got up slowly and looked out the window. It was full moon. The sky was full of stars. I walked over to my drawing desk and took out the gun in the drawer. I aimed it at my head. I sighed and pulled the trigger.

CLICK! There were no bullets.

I sighed again and put the gun back.

I can't die. muahahaHAHAHAHAHAAA!

* * *

To be continued... 


	4. Part 4 Dustmite

Disclaimer: ... You would think people would learn by now... I am soo not the owner of any JTHM or Squee characters... I draw my own sadistic comics, where my friends and I kill stupid teachers. Anyways, have fun... oooh meatball...

Note: This part is definitely lighter than the previous.

* * *

Part 4

Next morning Jen wakes up face to face with a huge dustmite.

(JEN'S VIEW)

"ARRGHHH! BIGASS DUSTMITE!!" I shrieked.

Squee woke up abruptly, "WHERE?"

"How dare you call my ass big?! GASP YOU! Glares at Squee I remember you!! I'll EAT BOTH OF YOU! STUPID SKIN TREES! THOUGHT YOU COULD DESTROY ME, EH?" The dustmite fumed.

"HEY! FUCK YOU! YOU DAMN BUG! YOU BREAK INTO MY HOUSE AND BE GETTIN' ALL UP IN MY BUSINESS AND THREATEN US? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" I shrieked back.

I, am definitely no morning person. I grabbed a baseball bat and smashed it into the dustmite's face.

"FUCK! I HATE WAKING UP AGAINST MY WILL! AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S WORSE? I WOKE UP TO YOUR UGLY FACE!" I smashed the bat repeatedly into the dustmite's face.

"GRRR!" The dustmite raged and latched its mouth on my full forearm.

I screamed and ran around wildly, trying to shake it off.

Squee was sitting in the corner of the room with a psychotic look upon his face, rocking back and forth, clutching a pillow.

"FOUR CORNERS! FOUR CORNERS! ALL MOVING IN ON ME!!! MY BABY!!" Squee shakes the pillow frantically.

"MY BABY! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Squee completely loses it and starts doing CPR on the pillow, which is equivalent to just drooling on it.

"MY ARM! FUCK! Quit sucking on it!!!" I proceeded to slam the dustmite against the wall until it finally let go. My arm is all red and purple. "DAMN YOU! I look like I got a hicky from a WHALE! FUCK! ARRGHHH!"

I chucked a chair at the dustmite in my rampage.

THUNK!

A bump raised from the dustmite's head and it looked extremely enraged.

"FOOLISH SKIN TREE! YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME!" It shrieked.

"Oh really?" I grinned horribly and pulled out a torch. "I happen to be a bit of a fire enthusiast... LET'S SEE IF YOU MELT! Oh Squee, could you be a dear and fetch me my dad's deodorant spray? The bathroom is next to the office."

Squee zooms out of the room.

"What are you planning skin tree? You look to happy to be in a position where you're going to be eaten by a bug."

(SQUEE'S VIEW)

I ran down the hallway towards the bathroom and passed by the office.

"FUCK! I WANT MY DAMN LOTTERY NUMBERS! STUPID COMPUTER!" Jen's dad screamed at the computer.

I skidded to a stop and flinched as Jen's dad threw the monitor out the window.

"squee..." I dashed off into the bathroom and grabbed the spray. As I passed the office again, Jen's dad was jumping on the keyboard...

When I came back in the room, everything was covered in feathers. I chucked the spray at Jen and ducked under the bed.

(JEN'S VIEW)

I grabbed the spray and sprayed it. I lit the mist on fire, making the can into a pretty dangerous flamethrower

"HAH! Stupid dustmite! YOU DIE NOW! OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THAT HY-OOGE PILE OF DEAD SKIN!" I pointed to a random spot behind the dustmite.

"OOH! Where?" The dustmite turned.

And so the flames burned the dustmite's face.

"AAARGHHH! MY EYES!" It shrieked and stumbled around blindly.

I opened a drawer in my desk and took out a cherry bomb and smiled wickedly. Squee squeaked. I lit it on fire and shoved it in the dustmite's mouth.

"TAKE COVER MATES!" I screamed wildly and ducked under the bed with Squee.

SQUISSSSSSHH!

Squee looked traumatized as bug guts flew everywhere. O.o

I laughed insanely, "Meh... I'm still kinda tired... Here take a pop tart and I'll walk you home... I'm going back to sleep after."

Squee was still speechless. O.o

When we came to Squee's front door, I rang the doorbell. When no one answered after the 6th ring, I got pissed and kicked the door down.

"FUCK I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! I NEEDS ME SLEEP! All right, bye Squee, come back anytime!

Squee just stands there looking at the fallen door, "squee..."

I walked back to my house, "That was funnnn-"

And I blacked out in the doorway.

"Zzzzzz..." I drooled.

(2 Hours Later)

I snapped awake and a doormat was stuck to the side of my face.

"Huh? Wuzzat?" I mumbled unintelligibly. "Oh"

I crawl up the stairs slowly and wash up. I put on a black Nirvana tank top with black jeans and black zip up boots.

"...Too lazy...can't reach zippers... on boots..." I leaned my face against my mirror smushing my nose. "I think I'll have to stop by a coffee shop..."

I stumbled down the stairs and walked out the front door. I headed towards town.

As I walked past some stores, I spotted some familiar bluish-purple hair. It was Nny. He was in front of the bookstore, Dragon Books. He looked like he was going to cry. He turned around to leave and spotted me. He froze. I slowly came up to him.

"Nny? Nny are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes... no... I don't know..." he sighed.

"Do you want to come with me and talk about it?"

Nny simply shrugged and said, "Sure..."

We walked towards the newly renovated Café le Prick, which is now called "We Inject Caffeine Into Your Brain" after a freak accident about a year ago.

* * *

To be continued... 


	5. Part 5 Coffee

Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN JTHM OR ANY OF JHONEN VASQUEZ'S WORKS!

* * *

Part 5 

(_Jen's View_)

"So... what's wrong?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I... I used to be with a girl... Devi... I tried to freeze our happiness, so it could never decay... but she went away... I think I lov..." Nny choked.

He tried again, "I lll... kkkchhh... never mind..."

Nny remained silent.

I stared at him for a bit, "Umm... Nny, how did you try to freeze your happiness exactly?"

He stared at the ground, "I... I tried to... kill her... she fought back"

"Oh...(_oh god_)" I whispered.

"And now, it seems she hates me..." Nny turned his head away from me.

"I'm sorry... have you tried talking to her?"

"I've tried... I can't... not directly..."

I sighed, "You know, maybe you should let relationships just run their courses. I know that some relationships go bad, but you learn from them. Besides, it's not just you. You aren't the only one that gets hurt by bad relationships. Everyone experiences them. They make you who you are. Besides, the good relationships make it all worth while."

Nny stays silent even as we go into the café. I pass by a table of stupid crackheads laughing at something obscene drawn onto their table. As Nny passed by the same table, one of the assholes yelled out, "HEY YOU QUEER!" and at first, Nny seemed like he was trying to ignore the asshole. Then asshole #2 tried to trip Nny and said, "Are you deaf or sumthin'? He's trying to talk to you"

At this point, I got extremely pissed. I walked briskly towards the table and glared at group.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked venomously.

"Oh, I didn't know you and this queer were together. Hey baby, you wanna get together tonight and fuck?" asshole #1 rudely replied.

WHAM! My right boot slammed onto his seat, a centimeter away from his crotch.

"Care to repeat that AGAIN? I didn't quite hear you"

Asshole #1 squeaked and mumbled something that sounded like "Sorry"

I lifted my boot and nodded. I turned around as if I was going to leave, but then I slammed my boot into the guy's neck. His neck was trapped between the heel and bass of the boot. I shoved harder and the asshole was between the wall and my boot. I turned to Nny who was calmly observing the scene, deep in thought. I interrupted him.

"Nny! He has something to say to you"

Nny stared for a minute and nodded slowly. He looked at the asshole.

"Well?" I dug the boot deeper.

"Kkkchhh... ahck! I'm... I'm sorry! I... GAH! DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" The man choked out finally.

"You will leave Nny alone" I intoned. It wasn't a question.

"YESSKKKCH!"

I kept the boot there, staring at the man carefully. After a minute or so, I let go.

The asshole slumped down and cringed. I turned around and looked at Nny. He still had that indifferent look upon his face. Then I noticed the café was silent and everyone was looking at me.

"Oh, umm... yea, this asshole tried to molest me..." I said quickly and everyone seemed to accept that excuse.

I turned back to Nny and asked, "Shall we find a table?"

His head snapped up surprised, he nodded dumbly and stared at my shirt.

"(Okaaaay? Kind of being an obvious perv aren't you? God, why don't you get a pair of magnifying glasses while you're at it...)" I thought.

I walked stiffly over to an empty table and we sat down.

Nny spoke up, "Nirvana. The band right? You like them?"

"Oh (Oh, that's what he was looking at) yes. Kurt Cobain. I like him. He blew people away with his words. Sweet guy..."

"Yes, Kurt. I read about him. He killed himself, did he not? He certainly went out with a bang didn't he? People still wonder about the truth of his death to this day..."

"Yeah, but I don't think he shot himself. I don't think he would kill himself so willingly when he had a family. He had a daughter. She was so young."

"I don't believe it either. However, I envy the fact that he is dead"

"Why?"

"Simple. I hate this place. I want to rest. I'm so tired of all the shit in the world. I've tried to kill myself many times, but here I am. Still here. Something always prevents me, or I come back. Kurt died whether it was his choice or not... No one here cares about me, and since the moose is gone, I'm pretty sure my death wouldn't affect anyone, but I guess it doesn't matter because I can't die..."

I sighed, "Nny... there are people who care about you. Even though you tried to kill Devi, I know that she cares about you. Why do you think you two ended up together in the first place? I certainly care about you, even though you broke into my home, covered in blood. I'd like to consider us friends. Aren't we friends?"

Nny gave a small smile and nodded slightly.

"Good. Now do you want anything while I'm up?"

"Well, I guess I want one of those big chocolate chip cookies..."

I smiled, "All right, you look like you need it anyway. Be right back."

(Nny's View)

As I watched Jen walk to the counter, I felt happy. Shit. After I told her about Devi, it was like the whole world just fell off my shoulders into a flaming oblivion. My god I'm happy. Perhaps I should... freeze the moment...

My hand strayed near the knife in my right boot.

No! No. For once maybe I shouldn't freeze the moment. No. Maybe I should let the story go on. Perhaps it will have a happy ending... or maybe it won't end at all... She cares about me... It feels nice.

As Jen came back she flashed me a grin, "Here's your cookie, it's on me"

"Thanks."

"So what can you do around here? I don't plan on having a shitty summer..."

"Well, I guess I could show you around tonight if you wish."

"Really? That would be great. Thanks!"

"No. Thank YOU."

"It was only a cookie..."

"No, thank you for helping me more than you know."

"Oh..."

"Does 9 o' clock sound good tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"All right. I've got to go. See you then."

Jen smiled again, "Okay. Bye Nny."

And I left. I smiled as I walked down the street. I caught up with one of the jerks in the café and slashed his throat as I passed by. His expression was most enjoyable. I felt my smile widen. Today has been great so far. I left before the crowds noticed.

* * *

To be continued... 


	6. Part 6 The One That Got Away

Disclaimer: Nope... still don't own any of Jhonen Vasquez's works. GIR IS SO KKKKYYOOOOOT! Keven's making me a clay GIR! HE'S THE BESTEST! YAY!

* * *

Part 6

(Jen's View)

I smiled slightly after Nny left. That was the coolest homicidal maniac I've ever met. Well, the only homicidal maniac I've ever met, but whatever. SHUT UP BRAIN! Maybe I can help Nny. Maybe I can get Devi back with Nny or something. Hmm... There's a thought... Nny should smile more; he's got a nice smile.

I left the café after finishing my coffee and walked down the way I came.

As I passed Dragon Books, I froze. What was Nny looking at? What made him so sad? I debated whether I should walk in the store and find out, but my legs made me stumble in the store anyway. I looked around. It was a pretty ordinary place. I wonder what it was that almost made Nny cry. The source wasn't obvious, so I gave up and looked around for a good book. After I found one, I went to the register where a purple-haired girl was working.

I looked at her nametag, "Hi Dev..."

I froze. Devi? As in Devi-the-one-that-got-away Devi?

I dropped my book and gaped at her, "Devi?"

She looked at me as if I was insane, "Yeah, do I know you?"

"Oh no... I just remembered something..."

"All right... So will this be it?" She asked.

"Yes..." I replied. I should do it... I should... maybe...

She scanned the book.

"Do you know Nny?" I blabbed before I even realized. My hand flew to my mouth.

Devi flung the book from her as if it were a bomb and looked at me with wide eyes, "Oh my god! Where's my mace?!"

She fumbled around looking for it.

"No! It's okay! He's not here!" I told her quickly.

Devi relaxed a little, but her hands were still shaking. She looked at me, "Y-yes... I know Nny... What about him? Who are you anyway? Do you know him? Are you his new one?"

"Uh... I'm Jennifer Nikolai... And yes, I know him... He's sort of my new neighbor... he said he would show me around toni--"

Devi cut me off, "OHMYGOD! RUN GIRL RUN! YOU RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK! HE'LL TRY TO KILL YOU!"

"But--"

"KILL!"

"He still lov--"

"HE WILL TRY TO KILL YOU!" Devi shrieked at me.

"(_Okay... obviously this is not working_) I think I'm going to leave now..." I told Devi, whose eye was twitching madly.

As I quickly left the store, Devi screamed from the doorway, "RUN LIKE THE WIND GIRL! RUN LIKE THE WIND!"

I increased my speed until I was running like hell.

Is it just me or are all the people I've met psychos or potential psychos?

* * *

To be continued... 


	7. Part 7 Burger Boy GONE WILD!

Disclaimer: Nope. Never. Don't own any of Jhonen Vasquez's works... I also don't have any money so don't sue. NOOOOO!!! DON'T TAKE MY PILLOWS!!! ARRGHHH! MY PILLOWS!!!! NOOOOOOO!! WHY GOD WHY?!

* * *

Part 7

(Nny's View)

I paced around, thinking.

"(_Hmm... Do I look fat? I feel fat_)" I think to myself.

I looked at a broken mirror, "OHMYGOD! LOOK AT MY ASS! IT'S HUGE!"

"Oh no it's not Nny, don't you be ridiculous." A voice hissed behind me.

I whipped around, knives ready, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Oh it's just me, Reverend Meat..."

"It doesn't sound like you, how did you get back in here?"

"Oh, it's me all right", Meat stepped out from the shadows. He's gotten taller and obviously, he's gained the ability to move about.

"You can move..." I whispered.

Meat laughed evilly and did an imitation of Pinocchio, "Look Nny! I'm a real boy!... But not really because I'm made out of metal... and I drink blood..."

"But... how?"

"Simple, I am a manifestation of hatred. It's only obvious that I would be around you. You are so full of it. You've made me what I am right now..." Meat began laughing insanely, "I don't even need you to kill for me like that thing that used to be behind the wall. The moose. Heh. I'm already strong enough to do it myself! All thanks to you!"

"You've been using me..." I said quietly.

"AHAHA! DUH! Did you figure that out all by yourself, boy, or did the voices in your head help you?"

I felt a wave of self-loathing for never figuring out until it was too late. I also felt hatred towards the thing that I've created.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! THAT'S IT NNY! HATE! Hate yourself! HATE ME! HATE EVERYONE!" Meat laughed with obvious relish.

Meat seemed to grow more nightmarish. His grin became a terrible smile full of needle-like teeth that split his face in two. His fingers grew thinner and longer, more claw-like. His whole body stretched out until he was about six feet tall. His limbs and neck grew longer.

OH MY GOD HE'S GOT KNEES! Wait... ewww... They're bent inwards.

"Shit. No... this isn't happening", I whispered.

"Oh but it is, my dear Nny", His new voice had an echoing effect. It reminded me of the void.

"Heh... If you thought the doughboys and the moose were bad, just wait until you see what I WILL DO!" Meat laughed and saliva dripped from his teeth. "I think I'll go wreak havoc right now and perhaps I will kill a certain... purple... haired... girl..."

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM DEVI! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I shrieked.

"You just try it!" Meat laughed again and walked towards the window.

I took a dagger and threw it at Meat.

CLAANNNGGGGG!

The weapon bounced harmlessly off Meat and I stood there shocked. Meat turned around and stared me in the eye contemptuously, "I'm of metal, remember?" and with that, he leapt from the window and disappeared into the darkness.

"DEVI! SHIT!" I fumbled around for the phone.

I dialed her number quickly and waited for an answer.

Ring...

Ring...GODDAMNIT PICK UP!

Ring...PLEASE!

Click!... "Hello?"

"DEVI! PLEA—"

"Nny? OHMYFUCKINGGOD!... You're not within 5 MILES FROM ME ARE YOU? Because I'll kick your ass if you are! Give me one reason why I shouldn't hang up?!"

"No! Please don't! THERE'S SOMEONE AFTER YOU—"

"Well, it's kind of obvious who that is..."

"No! It's NOT me! I'm sorry for what I did in the past, but Reverend Meat! He's going to KILL you!" I screeched frantically.

"Reverend Meat? Who's that?"

"My Burger Boy made of metal! HE'S ALIVE! HE CAN MOVE! HE'S GOT KNEES! OH DEAR LORD HE'S GOT KNEES!" I shrieked.

"Uh... huh... ok... umm... Nny?"

I calmed down a bit, "...Yes?"

"Go get help for yourself... Please..." CLICK! She hung up.

I stood there with the phone, listening to the disconnected tone. "Devi..."

No... I can't let her die... I WON'T!

I grabbed the keys and ran out the door. I shoved into the car and drove to Devi's place.

I just hope I'm not too late...

* * *

To be continued... 


	8. Part 8 Lookit All The Colors!

Disclaimer: Umm... I don't own any of Jhonen Vasquez's characters... OMG! LOOK AT THAT SQUIRREL! (GASP) OOOH! Black nail polish! OOOH! Cow mouse pad... WOW! LOOKIT THAT BIRD! Umm... where was I... WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

* * *

Part 8

(Nny's View)

"OHMYGOD!" I shrieked. Devi's door was already opened.

I walked quietly into the dark room. I was afraid of what I might find.

I stepped in something wet. I squinted through the darkness at the ground. It was a puddle of dark fluid.

Oh no...

I kneeled down and examined the liquid. Through the darkness, I saw that it was red...

"Noo..." I whispered. "No."

Something wet fell from my eyes. Tears. Mine. I was too late.

Something inside me snapped.

"DEVI!" I shrieked over and over again. I smashed and threw everything in my way. "DEVVVVIIIIIII!!!"

Suddenly, the lights switched on.

"What the hell is going on in--" Devi trailed off as she laid her eyes on me.

She froze. "Nny?!"

"DEVI?"

Devi moved then. She backed into a wall and grabbed a canvas and a paintbrush. She held the canvas like a shield and brandished the brush.

"Stay the fuck away from me!!!" She shrieked.

"It was only paint..." I whispered and showed her the red paint on my hands.

I laughed joyfully (which I imagine, sounded really retarded),"IT WAS ONLY PAINT!!!"

In my current euphoria, Devi moved again. I suppose she was afraid that I was trying to kill her again. She laid a lightning-fast punch right into my eye and I fell backwards.

Yet I was still laughing with relief.

I think Devi thought I was being insane... she laid another punch on the same eye.

(Devi's View)

He's STILL GIGGLING! WHY?!

I never knew he was so far gone...

I dragged his skinny, giggling ass out the door and shoved him down the stairs. I went back inside, slammed and bolted the door shut.

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I'M EVER LETTING THE TOXIC PAINT FUMES AIR OUT"

I looked around at the damage and checked my paintings.

"Hmm... it's getting a little... stuffy... in... hhhheeerrrrrrrrrrreeeeee..." I inhaled the fumes.

I got dizzy.

"Ooooh... blurple... heeheehee"

And everything went black.

(Nny's View)

So I rolled down 6 flights of stairs... So what? DEVI'S ALIVE!

Wait... I'm forgetting something...

"OH SHIT! JEN!!!" I jumped into my shitty car and drove off.

8:57...

I ran over a jogging lady...

8:58...

I knocked down several mailboxes...

8:59...

I cut through Squee's yard and skidded to a stop. I got out quickly and ran over to Jen's house. I ran frantically, straight into her front door and bounced off, landing on my butt.

"Oww..."

Jen opened the door and looked at me, "There's a doorbell you know..."

Her eyes widened at the sight of my black eye, "Jeezus, did you put a dent in the door?"

I started giggling insanely.

"Are you okay?"

I smiled slightly at her.

"Well, do you want any ice or should we postpone?" Jen inquired.

"No, no... I'm fine. LET'S GO!"

Jen smiled, "All right, where to?"

"Hmm... Well there is this dance club down town that I've been meaning to go to for about a year now, but there were a few... _complications_..." I paused, trying to remember what, but I couldn't recall.

As we walked down the street towards town, we talked some more.

"So you like drawing? Are you an artist?" I asked Jen.

"I suppose, I like to draw sometimes... Although most of my drawings deal with something demonic... I don't exactly know why... I guess it's because evil subjects are more fun to draw... It's also the mood of the day... It's like I'm possessed or something. Most of the pieces I've done, I can never repeat... I don't know... What about you?"

"Well... I draw Happy Noodle Boy comics for the homeless insane..." I paused once again as I saw flashes of familiar paintings.

_Did I do those?_

I don't remember.

"Oh, a charitable comic artist?"

"I suppose you could say that... Oh, here we are."

We stopped in front of a club called _The Rapture_. We started to walk in the entrance, but the bouncer wouldn't let me in.

"The lady goes in. You however, go away." The bouncer grunted at me and pushed me backward.

"Why can't he come in?" Jen glared at the bouncer.

"Freaks aren't allowed..."

I looked down and glared at the ground. My had strayed near the knife in my pocket...

"Hmph... Then let's go Nny."

I looked up surprised, "Really? Aren't you going in?"

"Right... And go in alone? Yeah right... I'm staying with you."

I gave a small smile. Jen grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I glared back at the bouncer.

_I'll be back for you..._

"Hold on Jen, I think I dropped something back there..." I told her.

She nodded and I walked back into the alley. I took out my beloved, twin hook knives. The bright neon lights reflected off of them, flooding my vision with bright reds, purples, greens, and blues. Blood was roaring in my head. It was making my head spin.

The bouncer. I smiled widely. Still there. I walked in the shadows. The bouncer had his back turned towards me; he was lighting a cigarette. I crept silently behind him.

About a foot away, I hissed, "HELLO AGAIN!"

The bouncer dropped his cigarette in surprise and whipped around. He laid his eyes on me, "YOU!"

"YES! ME! BYE!" I shrieked insanely and slashed his throat in one quick, flawless movement. Warm blood splattered the walls.

I stared at the struggling bouncer for a moment. I watched him twitch away his last precious moments of life. I wiped my knife clean on his jeans. I carefully stashed the knives away and dragged the body towards the dumpster. I glanced around, checking for any witnesses.

None. Good.

I hauled the body into the dump and checked myself for bloodstains, which there were none surprisingly.

I walked back to Jen. A smile played at my lips.

"We can go in now." I smiled at her.

"Really? I thought that bouncer wouldn't let you in..."

"Oh, he had to go... somewhere..." I dragged her towards the entrance before she could ask anymore questions. "Come along..."

* * *

To be continued... 


	9. Part 9 The Rapture

Disclaimer: NO! BACK AWAY ALL YOU MONEY-SNATCHING… umm… bad people… aww crap that didn't sound intelligent. What the hell was I thinking? Crap. Well anyway, I don't own any of Jhonen Vasquez's characters… so QUIT LOOKING AT ME!

* * *

Part 9

(Nny's View)

Jen and I entered into a world of flashing red and heavy music. We blended in with the crowd of meshing bodies and suddenly, I became extraordinarily aware of all the people… the disgusting, sweating people…that were TOUCHING ME!

I tried to keep them away… but there were too many… ALL OF THEM, TOUCHING ME!

I looked frantically around for Jen, but she was lost in the crowd. I called for her, but it was useless over the loud music. I pushed blindly through the crowd.

"OH JEEEZUS GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU SHEEP!" I shrieked.

(Jen's View)

I danced. Hair flowing freely, I got lost in the music. Red lights were angrily flashing everywhere. Loud music thrumming through my veins. Moving bodies everywhere. Touching. I couldn't see Nny anymore. Lost in the crowd probably. I hope he's okay. The people pushed against me.

In the darkness, through the flashing red, a man in a trenchcoat came up to me. He began dancing with me. He was cute, even with glasses. I wondered whether his spiky hair was really reddish pink or that it was just the lights. I closed my eyes and twisted to the music, throwing my arms up in the air.

Warm arms gently wrapped around my waist from behind.

My eyes snapped open. It was the man in the trenchcoat. I looked at him questioningly and he leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Come with me. The bar." He gestured towards the relative area.

I nodded slightly, intrigued. He led me through the crowd.

When we were free from the crowd, the man turned to me, "Jennifer Nikolai?"

I stared at the man, "You know me?"

"I know everyone here… It's my job to know."

"And you are…"

"Vasquez. Jhonen Vasquez. We need to talk." His face was covered by the shadows except for the occasional red glare that shown off his glasses.

"About what, may I ask?"

"Nny. Let's go outside where it's quieter."

Jhonen leaned against the alley wall and looked at me. He sighed and spoke quietly, "Who are you girl?"

I was confused, "Don't you already know? You knew my name before I even gave it."

"No, that's not what I mean… Where did you come from? You aren't supposed to be a part of this. The Creator didn't make you. The series wasn't supposed to start again."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, bewildered.

Jhonen looked closely at me, "You really don't know do you?"

"Know WHAT?"

"That this place… it isn't real… nothing here is real… not even me… I'm just a puppet for the voice of the Creator."

"I think you're crazy…"

"I don't know what will happen… I _know_ the Creator's no longer working on this comic… but yet, here it is… apparently still going… all on its own accord… something's definitely amiss…"

We stood in silence for a while.

"Oh well… I haven't talked to the Creator for a while… We can't do much about it now anyway…" Jhonen looked down at the ground. "So… you're with Nny huh?"

"Well… I'm friends with him."

"Perhaps… you know, Nny is destined to be unhappy forever. The Creator made it that way… but recently, things have changed… you came. Catalyst… but it doesn't matter… Nny will try to kill you. It is his nature. Whether he succeeds or not, I do not know. You seem to be a very nice person, it would be a shame to see your carcass nailed to a wall."

I gave a small shudder.

"Are you sure you want to risk your life just to be with Nny? To attempt to make him happy?" Jhonen asked quietly.

I nodded, "I'd like to make him happy. I'm happy when others are happy. Nny deserves happiness… I care about the guy. I'm his friend. I'd like to help him as much as I can."

"Perhaps you are a good person, or maybe you are just foolish…" Jhonen suddenly reached out and grabbed my hand. He laid a swift kiss on my hand. "Nny would be lucky just to be with you…"

Jhonen turned around, "Well, I've got to go… Be careful Jennifer. Perhaps we will meet again. Perhaps. Well, goodbye. Adieu."

Jhonen leapt onto the top of a 10-story building and disappeared off into the night.

O.o

I stood there for a while. I don't know whether I should be surprised anymore.

A skinny, freakishly strong, homicidal maniac that can't be caught and now a religious, romantic, complete stranger who leaps onto 10-story buildings…

* * *

To be continued…

Note: Yes, I am aware that Jhonen doesn't have reddish pink hair anymore… but whatever, IT'S MY STORY!


	10. Part 10 Blood

Disclaimer: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Me own JtHM? NEVER! I LOVE YOUUUUSS JHONEN! YOU IS SO KYOOO!… doom de doom doom doom de doom doom…

* * *

Part 10

(Jen's View)

I wrapped my arms about myself and paced around in the alley.

"(_What was he talking about? The Creator did not make me? He said it like I didn't belong here… Nny destined to be unhappy forever? What the hell is going on here?_)"

"Nny…" I said out loud. "OH SHIT! NNY!"

I ran towards the door to the club. I pushed in the door and paused. "(Something's wrong)"

Everything was silent. The music had stopped. I had a sinking feeling.

I walked in. The flashing red was still there. Flashing over the now motionless, bloody bodies, strewn everywhere. The smell of blood was heavy in the air. I stood frozen in the middle of the corpse-ridden dance floor. Nny was sitting on the stage, with his head on his knees, rocking. He was humming "Ode to Joy".

I waited until the song was over. Nny lifted his head slightly, looking at his feet.

"…Nny?" My voice cracked.

His eyes were unfocused. There was no expression upon his face. If he wasn't covered in blood, he would have looked innocent.

"Jen?" He whispered.

"What happened here?" I stammered.

He looked around slowly, "Well, it seems that I've killed everyone… Everyone, that is, but you…"

I remained silent.

"Why did you leave me with the monsters?" Nny asked timidly.

"I…I didn't leave you, Nny. Well… I did… but it was important. I came back though… I didn't mean to leave you…"

Nny just sighed and got up. He silently leapt off the stage and walked past me, out the door. I stood there alone.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. My voice echoed over the constant dripping noises everywhere. I silently walked toward the exit, but suddenly there was a clanging sound. As soon as it started, it stopped. I looked around, but I couldn't see clearly through the confusing, flashing red. I walked quickly towards the exit and I thought I heard a low chuckle. I didn't look back. I had to find Nny.

(Nny's View)

I ran home. I dragged a bastardly man along.

_The night's not done quite yet…_

I kicked my door open and shoved him in. He couldn't scream, there was duct tape covering his mouth. I shoved him into a wall and ripped the tape off viciously.

"Well hello. Unfortunately, you caught me on an extremely bad day. I'm afraid a little torturing is due" I whispered darkly.

"But I didn't do anything!" The man said, frantically.

"Of course you did. You _exist_", I took a long sword and impaled the man to the wall through his stomach.

"Stay" I smiled at the shrieking man.

I went and retrieved an array of throwing knives.

"Well. We shall begin. I have so many questions. And you shall answer all of them. I suggest that you quiet down or you won't hear my questions. That means you won't be able to answer… and I won't be too pleased about that…"

The man quieted down with a violent, choking shudder. He gasped harshly.

I smiled, "good. Now… I will tell you about my little situation…"

Blood ran from the corner of the man's mouth. His eyes were wide.

"I went to a little club downtown with this girl, Jen. We went together, we were supposed to stay together. Somehow, Jen got lost in the crowds and left me alone with the filthy crowds of animals. She wasn't there at all. She LEFT the club. She FORGOT about me. I was ALONE. Filthy animals… touching me… how dare they?" I shuddered. "But why? Why would she just leave me like that?"

I looked at the man, expecting an answer, but nothing came. A wet rattle escaped from the man's lips and he ceased to move.

"Shit… you've died…"

Disappointed once again, I flopped onto the couch and flipped the TV on.

"(_Perhaps I should kill her…_)"

Suddenly, a screeching sound came from the window. I glanced over at it and saw 5 long slashes in the glass along with a note scratched onto the surface:

_Thanks for the blood, Nny. The scene at the club was most enjoyable…_

"FUCK YOU!" I shrieked and I hurled an axe at the window.

The sound of broken glass echoed throughout the empty house.

(Jen's View)

I was walking towards Nny's front door when there was the sound of broken glass and an axe was hurled at my head. I dropped flat to the ground and the axe embedded itself deeply into the tree that was behind me.

O.o

"Uh… maybe I've caught him at a bad time… I should probably—yea, I should come back later…"

I turned around and walked stiffly back home.

"Maybe that psycho Devi-girl was right…"

* * *

To be continued… 


	11. Part 11 Carpe Diem

Disclaimer: HEHEHEHEEEE… I am hypnotizing this wasp with Nine Inch Nails's "Closer"… AAAARGHHHHH MY BUM! OK! I don't own any of Jhonen Vasquez's characters. Oh crap. MY BUTT! MYY BUUTTTT!!! IT'S ALL NUMB!!!

* * *

Part 11 

(Nny's View)

I paced around quietly, the TV forgotten.

_Kill her… Kill her… Kill her_

The voices whispered.

"No… I… can't…"

_She hurt you… kill her…She isn't any different from all the others… kill her. KILL HER._

A loud ringing interrupted. I looked around swiftly for the source. The phone. The phone? No one ever calls me…

I slowly picked up the receiver and answered, "…Hello?"

There was no answer, only harsh breathing.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

A low chuckle came from the other end and then a scream. Devi's.

"DEVI?!"

"No, but she's here with me…" A voice rasped.

MEAT!

Click! The other end went dead.

The phone fell from my hand.

"SHIT!" I shrieked and ran out the door. I sped through yards with the car and came to a halt in front of Devi's apartment.

I blanched as I saw the front door. It was literally clawed through. The door was in splinters.

I pushed the door in and it fell off its hinges.

I walked in the dark room and the lights switched on.

"Just in time…" Meat smiled and gestured his long claws towards the bound and gagged Devi. She looked terrified.

I've got to help her…

I lurched forward, but Meat struck like a cobra. He dragged Devi up off the floor by the neck and drove his other clawed hands deeply into Devi's abdomen. I froze. Meat laughed and withdrew his five claws. Devi gave a strangled cry through the gag and five bloody spots grew on her white blouse. Meat let go ove her and turned around towards me, smiling widely. Behind him, Devi slumped to the ground.

"NOOO!" I shrieked. "DEVI!"

Meat laughed once more and hurled out of the door.

I crawled over to Devi. She was breathing harshly.

"Devi… I'm so sorry… don't… don't die… I… I love you…" I choked out. "Don't die…"

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you Nny… I… love… you… too…" She whispered and she fell unconscious.

"NO! DEVI! STAY WITH ME!" I hesitated before picking her up.

I carried her out to the car. I gently laid her in the passenger seat and rushed her to the hospital. The nurses wouldn't let me in with her. The thought of killing them crossed my mind, but I decided that Devi would need all the help she could get.

So I waited. I waited for Devi in the waiting room. Here, I would stay until I heard from her…

* * *

(Jen's View)

(Next Morning…)

I called Nny around noon on the phone.

No one answered.

I decided to go over to his house. Again.

I walked over past the axed tree and realized that Nny's door was wide open and his car was gone. I went into his house anyway. I had to talk to him. I would wait for him. We need to fix things. I care about the guy too much to just let go…

I fumbled around for a light switch in the dark room. Nny probably has black curtains… It's so bright outside and dark in here.

"Shit", I walked into the couch.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw the single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling and pulled the cord. The dim light revealed the room to me. A stained, worn couch and a bloody television with actual bunny ears. Past the living room was the dank kitchen.

I hesitantly sat on the couch. I twiddled my thumbs idly.

(A half hour later…) 

"Doom doom doom de doom… Ah who am I kidding?"

I got up and looked around. I went into the kitchen and checked the cupboards.

Nny will probably kill me if he saw me looking through all of his stuff. Oh well… I'm probably going to die anyway, might as well make the best of it… Carpe Diem.

In Nny's cupboards, there were only dusty cans of Skettios. He had a carton of milk and a few fudge popsicles in the fridge.

"(_Damn, no wonder he's so skinny…)"_

I made a note to make Nny decent food… if I lived…

I looked around the kitchen and spotted a doorway that lead further into the house.

"(_Huh… that's weird… the house didn't seem very big from the outside…_)"

I stepped into the doorway and glanced down at the dark stairs leading downwards. I glanced up and spotted another lightbulb. I turned it on and I slowly descended the steps. The stairs creaked horribly and by the time I stepped foot on floor again, I had already lost most of my nerve.

Again, I squinted through the darkness again for a light. The previous light had faded, it was not enough to sustain both the stairway and the room. As the light dimly shone through the room, glares from all over the room partially blinded me. I looked for the sources and gasped.

A wall of knives and swords, another wall of tools, a contraption that was made to sever all limbs at once… The last wall was covered with various, sharp, and shiny objects.

A movable metal operating table and a chair laid in the middle of the room.

I nearly shrieked with joy, "LOOKIT ALL THE SHINY, SHARP THINGIES!!!"

I picked up a steel long sword with chips of ruby embedded in an intricate design on the hilt. I swung it around a couple of times, but I got too excited and I sliced off the wooden handles of 6 axes.

O.o

"Oops… sharp…" I commented to the sword. I decided to carry it around just in case… and because it was SO COOL!

I spotted another stairway going downwards. These stairs spun around in a downward spiral.

As I came down to the floor, I spotted a switch and flipped it on. A blinking, buzzing light came on, revealing paintings. Paintings of eyes and monsters. The same kind that was randomly scattered around the house. The obvious effort and detail brought out their life.

"Wow…" I breathed.

Nny was not just an extremely disturbed individual, he was an extremely _talented_, disturbed _artist._

I walked around examining each painting carefully. The eyes, however… disturbed me. They looked too real… they followed my every movement, but I checked. They were only paint…

I came to a boarded doorway.

Dripping red words were painted across the boards:

**NEVER AGAIN…**

I peaked through the cracks of the boards, into the darkness.

Curiosity won over reason…

I pried the boards off the doorway with my trusty sword and stared into the looming darkness. I walked in. I faintly saw a lamp and turned it on. The light barely showed through all the dust that covered it.

* * *

To be continued… 


	12. Part 12 History of Jonathan Christoph 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the JtHM characters. Jhonen Vasquez does… I'm seriously getting tired of repeating this. Don't own, so don't sue.

* * *

Part 12 

A bedroom…

It was a different room from the rest of the house.

The room was fully carpeted and furnished, although there was a lack of color. Black and white. Only black and white.

No, wait…

A red leather bound book stood out in the room. It was laid upon a black desk. It hurt my eyes because of the sudden color change.

I walked over and picked it up.

On the cover, in intricate, golden letters:

Jonathan Christoph

1984-

The worn book was a diary; its pages were a bit wrinkled and yellow. I opened it and sat on the dusty bed. I began reading the diary:

* * *

June 11, 1996 

_Dear Diary,_

_I got this thing for my birthday in March, but I never felt like writing in it until now… And for a good reason. We got out of school today. WE'RE OUT FOR THE SUMMER! Everyone was so happy, even Ms. Bitters wasn't screaming "Doom!" every minute. I'm going to miss everyone though, Chloe, Sara, Nikolas, and Trent… Chloe kissed me on the cheek when we were leaving. GROSS! BLEARGH! So disgusting. Girls are creepy. My face is all red because I was scrubbing it so hard with soap and a sponge. Nasty germs… Oh dear god my face is itching… ALL THE GERMS MUST NOT BE DEAD! ARRGHH!!! BYE!_

* * *

I smiled, but I laid my eyes on the next entry. The letters were all shaky and indents covered the page as if Nny had clawed at the page.

* * *

_June 15, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's dark outside. It's 1:46a.m. and I just woke up because I heard a loud crashing noise and screams downstairs. I'm scared. I hope mom and dad are okay…_

_3:02a.m. Still dark. I don't hear anything. Maybe it's okay._

_5:36… the sun is rising. I am still awake. I can't go to sleep. I don't think I want to go downstairs._

_8:17a.m… But I think I have to…_

_They are dead… Gone… I found them, both in the living room with their throats slashed open… Congealing blood surrounding them… My parents… are dead. Oh god. Everything is shattered, broken. I can't feel anything. Oh god._

* * *

Shit, his parents were murdered…

* * *

_June 18, 1996_

_I'm in my room. I've been here for the last three days, in bed, wishing I could go to sleep and never wake up. But I always do. Waking from nightmares into the ugly reality. I didn't cry._

* * *

_June 21, 1996_

_The police broke into our house. They found me. They found my parents. The neighbors were complaining about the smell. The police were shocked at how I've been staying alone in my room, eating nothing. I never said anything The police thought that I had gone through mental trauma and they put me in the Defective Headmeats Institute. The people in white coats put me in a white padded room._

* * *

_June 24, 1996_

_Three times a day, the people in white coats let me out of the room. No one has spoken to me since I came here. They all think I've gone crazy from seeing my dead parents._

* * *

_June 28, 1996_

_I woke up in the padded room with a little girl looking at me. She was probably younger than me, with jet-black hair and a white dress. I asked her who she was and how she got in. She told me that her name was Lynn. She said she snuck in and giggled. She asked me what my name was and I told her, "Johnny". She laughed and said that it was too long. She said she would call me "Nny". "It was easier", she told me. She asked me if I would be her friend. I smiled a little and told her that I would. Then, I heard someone coming, so did Lynn. She hid behind the door as a man in a white jacket came in. He told me that it was time to go outside. I followed him out of the door and Lynn snuck out and followed me. We walked around talking some more and the other kids were looking at us. Lynn was in this place because her parents thought she was crazy. She doesn't seem crazy to me…_

* * *

_July 1, 1996_

_During lunch in the institute today, this irritating, drooling boy started pushing me. He stupidly asked me who I was talking to all the time. I told him, "Lynn" and pointed at her at our usual table. He looked at me funny and told me I was crazy. He laughed at me. It sounded something like, "DUH HUH! DUH HUH!" I told him to stop and he shoved me. I fell and Lynn saw. She started crying and screaming for help. No one came. I shrieked at the bully for making Lynn cry. I tackled him and wrapped my hands around his neck. He started choking and everyone started screaming. Then, these big men dragged me off. "He's not breathing!" someone screamed. The big men carried me off into a room and put a weird jacket with buckles on me. I couldn't move my arms. A man in a while coat told me that I would have to wear it every time I left my room. Size 5. The man in the white coat then took it off and the big men dragged me away. They took me to my room and put me in. They shut the door and I shrieked. LYNN! She was behind the door! She smiled at e and said, "Thank you." She grabbed my hands and we started dancing. We laughed and danced. Then, suddenly, someone knocked at the door and opened it. It was the man in the white coat. Lynn hid behind the door again and was peeking at us. The man spoke to me. He told me that the boy at lunch was dead. Strangely, I felt good about it. He told me that I would have to take a red pill everyday from now on. He gave one to me and watched me swallow it. Lynn snuck out from behind the man and ran out the door. The man tried to smile at me (only an ugly grimace came) and he left._

* * *

_July 3, 1996 _

_Lynn didn't come today or yesterday. I am horribly bored. The people in white coats won't let me out as often anymore…_

* * *

_July 4, 1996_

_I remember when my family used to have a barbecue on the Fourth. We would watch the fireworks under the starry, night sky._

* * *

_July 12, 1996_

_I haven't written in this for a while… There is nothing to write. Nothing to do. The white coats won't let me near the other kids. God, where is Lynn?_

* * *

_July 15, 1996_

_Doctor Nell, the man in the white coat visited me again. He gave me a red pill. Before I swallowed it, I asked him where Lynn was. He looked at me weirdly and asked who that was. I suddenly felt cold. I shrieked at him that Lynn was the girl in the white dress who talked to me all those times that I went outside. The doctor looked uneasy and told me to calm down. I didn't. I screamed at him that Lynn came into my room a couple of times. She DANCED AND TALKED TO ME! The doctor called for the guards. The big men came through the door and restrained me. I dropped the red pill. Doctor Nell told me to calm down once more. Then he calmly told me that there was no Lynn. He pointed at the hidden camera in the ceiling. He told me that the nurses were watching me 24/7. He told me that no one has ever stepped in my room except for the other doctors and himself. He would have been notified if someone else intruded. I got angry. I told him that I saw her with my own eyes. I talked to Lynn. I told the doctor to ask all the other kids. They all saw her. I was sure of it. Doctor Nell slowly nodded and said that he would. He left the room with the guards._

* * *

_July 16, 1996_

_Doctor Nell came again today, already flanked with two guards. He told me that he had asked all the other kids. They had never seen a girl in a white dress named Lynn. They had never seen me with **anyone**. Doctor Nell gave me two pills today. A red and a white one. I put them both in my mouth. I didn't swallow. The doctor and his guards left. I spat the pills out. How could Lynn not exist? I saw her._

* * *

_July 17, 1996_

_I can hear her. She does exist! SHE DOES! Her voice reaches my ears, faintly at night. She is calling for help. She wants me to help her. To free her. She tells me not to take the pills. She tells me that they are all lying to me… Lying… to… me… I've got to help her…_

* * *

_July 20, 1996_

_Time for change. Time for something new. I stole a charged tazer from a guard when he came into the cell with Doctor Nell. He made a mistake today, There was only one guard. As soon as they turned to leave, I stunned the both of them. I ran out into the white hallway. I just kept on running. I stunned anyone in my way. I ran out of the double doors into the sunlight. I looked back at the institute one last time and spotted Lynn in the window on the second floor. She was smiling and waving. I waved and called out "Goodbye!" She smiled even wider and I ran away.

* * *

_

To be continued…

Note: This is Nny's Diary before Die-Ary.


	13. Part 13 History of Johnny C 2

Disclaimer: Boop. I do not own any of Jhonen Vasquez's characters. Boop de doop.

Note: The little poem in entry March 14, 1997 is part of Jabberwocky by Lewis Carroll.

* * *

Part 13 

(Jen's View)- Reading Nny's diary.

_July 25, 1996_

_I found an abandoned house. It was the only house on the street. It was weird, but seeing how I had no where to go, I really didn't have much of a choice. 777. The number of heaven. Perhaps it's a good omen._

_

* * *

July 26, 1996_

_Surprisingly, this place has food. Cans of skettios. There are all the necessary appliances for living. There are clothes. Black and white. Devoid of color, but they fit. It was creepy. It was as if whoever lived here before, knew that I was coming. There's even a television. I wonder why someone abandoned this house… It is rather big… I've already explored some of the many floors. One even has a full supply of art materials. I think I'll start painting someday. I chose this very room to be my own. Devoid of color like the clothes, but comfortable enough. Although, I haven't really been sleeping much lately…_

* * *

_August 17, 1996_

_Oh god. I can't remember them. My parents. I can't remember their faces! Every time I sleep I see them… on the ground, faceless with blood spilling out from the gashes in their necks. Everything I paint, they turn out to be monsters. And sometimes, I even hear them… Oh god what's happening to me?_

* * *

_September 1, 1996_

_I hear voices. Coming from the walls. They whisper incomprehensible things, disturbing my painting, but keeping me awake. I can't sleep. I won't sleep. I won't lose my awareness. Crap Have I even eaten in the last 3 days?_

* * *

_September 20, 1996_

_They're building houses. Houses around mine. So much frickin' noise. The voices. They're getting louder. I found two styrofoam Pilsbury Doughboys. I started painting them, but I got bored before I could finish them. They sit in the dark corner now, watching me with their incomplete eyes._

* * *

_October 31, 1996_

_There are people in the neighborhood now. I scream and howl every time a trick-or-treater comes around. It that doesn't scare then, I threaten them with knives that randomly show up in the house along with the horrendous, mutilating machines._

* * *

_November 25, 1996_

_I killed a cat… and I found a dead dog. I hung the dog from the ceiling, but the cat's covered in flies. Almost no one ever comes around anymore. And the ones that come around are always annoying, bad people. The voices, I can understand them now. They are my only friends… They tell me to burn the bad people. Burn…_

* * *

_December 25, 1996_

_I had Santa over. I thought he looked weird. He smelt like piss and beer. I didn't like him. He wouldn't give me the chainsaw I wanted. I put him in the Severing Machine. His blood fell down in the drain below the mechanism. I wonder where it goes…_

* * *

_March 14, 1997_

**"_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_**

_**Did gyre and gimble in the wabe**_

_**All mimsy were the borogoves,**_

_**And the mome raths outgrabe."**_

_Heh… the wall. It speaks to me… Sometimes at night it whispers little poems. Kind of creepy, yet soothing in a way. But today, it whispered the song "Happy Birthday" to me. I wonder why…_

* * *

_August 1, 1997_

_Oooh… a gas station just opened down the street… It has a BrainFreezy machine! YAY! I haven't had one of those since… since what? I forget. HAH HAH! I IS BOUNCIN' OF DE WALLZ! ZOOM!_

* * *

_September 18, 1997_

_It wants blood… Hah… the wall wants blood. Wuz it want with blood, huh? Why you want blood, wall? HEE HE HEEEE!_

* * *

_November 13, 1997_

_What the hell is happening to me? I barely remember anything anymore. I barely go to sleep. Usually an hour each day now and I wake up with blood on my hands and the wall is quiet. I don't want to go to sleep._

* * *

_December 25, 1997_

_Awww… the wall is so sweet. I woke up today on the couch with a little present on the table. Twin knives with smiley faces, all tied up with a big red ribbon. It even left a card:_

_**Merry Christmas, Nny… put these to good use… you know what I mean…**_

_**-"The Moose"**_

_I walked around town a bit. This man shoved into me and muttered, "Watch where you're going, freak." So, I decided to bring the wall a little present. I stunned him with my beloved tazer and dragged his ass back home. He recovered and we had a little scuffle. He was older and bigger, but I had my newly acquired friends. Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. It was quite entertaining. He was screaming and thrashing. All the better. A puddle of blood surrounded him. I took an empty paint can and slashed the man's throat. I held the can up to catch the blood. The wall was rumbling with anticipation. I took a brush and dipped in the blood. The wall breathed. And I painted it. The wall shuddered and at first, the blood just disappeared, then it stayed. As soon as the can was empty, I thanked the wall for the knives and wished it a Merry Christmas._

* * *

_January 1, 1998_

_Happy New Year! I stuck a couple of sticks of dynamite in a cheerleader's mouth. Heehee… She blew up like a firework, with bits flying everywhere. WEEEEE!_

* * *

_March 14, 1998_

_I remember now. My birthday… that's why the wall was whispering the song "Happy Birthday". I repainted the doughboys… Creepy and sinister-looking. Perhaps I should name them. They started whispering these days… they think that I don't hear them, but I do. The wall had absorbed all the blood I gave it today, except for the words:_

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY NNY!!!_**

* * *

_February 23 1999_

_Mr. Fuck and Psychodoughboy they will be. Once I named them, the smiles on their faces seemed to get wider. When I painted "FUCK" and "Z?" on them, their smiles nearly split their faces in half._

* * *

_September 21, 1999_

_Can't stop killing… the wall… needs blood…_

* * *

_April 16, 2000_

_The doughboys have started talking to me… and the wall is now silent, only rumbling when it wants blood. Mr. Fuck's not so bad, but god, I hate Psychodoughboy! Depressing son of a bitch._

* * *

_December 25, 2000_

_Hmm… I bought this cute little bunny for Christmas. I like him, he's the only thing that's silent around here… What do bunnies eat? Blood? No… the blood terrorizes it. Something orange… Oh… Right… Carrots. Shit, do I even have carrots? Maybe it will just settle for Skettios?_

* * *

_December 28, 2000_

_Bunny's dead. I think I nailed him to the wall… Mr. Eff and Psychodoughboy are laughing…_

* * *

_March 14, 2001_

"_Happy Birthday, Nny… Kill yourself! A year older and still you are taking in unnecessary pain… END IT NNY!" Psychodoughboy told me. Mr. Eff told me that I shouldn't listen to Psychodoughboy. He told me to go kill a clown. Horrid things they are. The two doughboys started arguing with each other. It was giving me a headache. Nailbunny suggested that I go relax and watch TV, so we did._

* * *

_January 1, 2002_

"_A new year. A new year for more pain", Psychodoughboy said. Once again, the two doughboys started fighting. I went out for some Chinese food. It's really a wonder where all the money I have is from. I've never worked. It just shows up. In the restaurant, a group of cheerleaders and football players started laughing at me. I ordered my food and paid first, then I walked over to the group, smiling widely. I asked them what was so funny and the just laughed harder. Everything turned red. I whipped out an axe and embedded it in one football player's head. He slumped on to the table and everyone started screaming. I laughed insanely. I pulled out my twin knives and advanced towards the shrieking, scattering cheerleaders. I had fun. After I disemboweled all the cheerleaders except for the head bitch, I picked up my food from the shocked, blood-splattered cashier. I dragged the head bitch home with me and gave her to the wall as a little present. The doughboys were smiling._

* * *

_July 17, 2002_

_Hmm… I have new neighbors. A family. A woman who was laughing at a tree, a man who was slouching disappointingly, and a little boy who was clutching his teddy bear tightly. The little boy reminded me of someone, but I don't remember who. This will be my last entry for this book… These last few years… I've never read any of my entries after I wrote them. And I will probably never. All of them… memories that I don't want. I haven't slept for a week now. I didn't want it, I don't need it. Like this book, I have no use for this room anymore. I will barricade this along with this room. Goodbye memories. Goodbye. Having fun, Nny? Stop it. Shut the fuck up Psychodoughboy._

_

* * *

_

To be continued...


	14. Part 14 Old Friends and New Friends

Disclaimer: HI! I don't own any of Jhonen Vasquez's characters! I HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR 28 HOURS!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE! THANK YOU CAFFEINE!!! OH SHIT WHERE DID ALL THE COFFFFFFEEEEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOOOO?

* * *

Part 14 

(Jen's View)

I turned the page and there was a sketch of Nny himself, sitting at a desk, hunched over, writing. All the pages after were blank.

I closed the diary, "Wow".

I looked for any indication of time, but there was no window or clock. I turned off the light and walked our of the room with the diary. I stuffed it into the back pocket of my black jeans. I attempted to put the boards back over the doorway. After that was done, I looked around once more. There was another set of stairs leading down, but there was a horrid, rotting smell wafting around the area, so I decided against going any further. I came to the top floor and looked around for Nny.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked to the empty living room. It was probably 3:00 p.m. now.

"Oh fuck this, I'm leaving", I walked out the door.

Then a thought struck me. Todd!

I need a break from all this crap. I should pay Todd a little visit and see how the guy's doing.

I walked over to 779 and rang the doorbell.

Todd's mother answered the door, "Well hello there, Nessie! I didn't know you were coming over! Why didn't you call? Is something wrong over in Scotland?"

O.o "Umm… no? I'm Jennifer and I'm looking for Todd… Squee…" I told her.

"Umm… heehee… Hold on Nessie, maybe my rainbow with glasses knows what you're talking about. HONEY!!!"

Todd's father came to the door and looked at me, "What do you want?"

"Could you tell me where your son is?" I asked.

Mr. Casil grimaced at the word 'son', "Oh you mean the dependent. Uhh… hopefully he was kidnapped, but I think the last time we saw him was at his friend's house. Pepito I believe."

"Where's Pepito's home?"

Mr. Casil looked annoyed, "666. It's further down the street about two miles. Now excuse me, my wife and I have to throw the dependent's stuff out on to the lawn… maybe he'll go away…"

Then he looked hopefully at me, "Or… Could you take him?"

Mrs. Casil suddenly zoomed out of the door and flopped onto the grass. She rolled around, giggling, "CLOUDS!!! WEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

O.o…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Uh… is that your beeper Mr. Casil?"

"Umm… no. It's my goddamn ass again…" Mr. Casil groaned.

"Oh… how nice… I think I'll be going now.." I stiffly walked away.

"BYE NESSIE!!! " shrieked Mrs. Casil.

I ran quickly towards Pepito's house.

* * *

(Nny's View) 

She's okay. She's okay. She will be fine.

The doctors let me in her room. She was resting.

I held her hand as she slept.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a cheerful girl popped in with a little squeak toy, "DEVI!!!"

Devi opened one eye and groaned loudly, "Tenna!"

"AND MISTER SPOOKY!"

SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

"Oh god. KILL ME NOW!" Devi groaned.

"We heard about your accident! We're so glad you're okay!" said the girl, who I suppose is Tenna.

"Accident? An ACCIDENT?!" Devi sputtered, eyes wide

Tenna, then looked at me, "HI! Who are you? OHMYGOD! YOU'RE NNY AREN'T YOU?!"

I nodded silently at the over-enthusiastic girl.

"So you're the one that tried to kill Devi, huh? Devi's mentioned you a lot!"

Devi and I realized that we were still holding hands. We both withdrew our hands quickly.

Then a squeak toy was shoved into my face.

"SAY HI TO MISTER SPOOKY!" Tenna shrieked.

I tried to ignore the increasingly irritating girl, but she backed me into the corner with the toy.

"SAY HI!" Tenna shrieked again, more threateningly.

"Uhh… Hi Mister Spooky?" I rasped.

SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

"He says it's nice to meet you!"

Devi burst out laughing, but her laughter sent waves of pain throughout her body. Yet she didn't stop.

It was such a nice sound… I missed it for so long.

"I think I should go…" I mumbled.

I turned around to leave, but Devi grabbed my arm. I looked at her and she pulled me down towards her.

"Thanks for saving me Nny…" Devi whispered to me. Then she added embarrassedly, "Sorry about Tenna… She's kind of special…"

I smiled slightly at her.

Devi wrapped her arms around me and I stiffened.

"(_Oh she only wants a hug_)", I relaxed, slightly.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you in the past…" I muttered.

Devi smiled coyly, "Well actually, now that I think back, it was rather thrilling! Something different for a change and I wasn't publicly embarrassed. I mean, I wouldn't like it to happen again, but… I can kick your ass anyway. So you try it, skinny boy. But Hell, you certainly left your mark in my life though…"

I chuckled and waved goodbye to the three of them and walked out of the door.

SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

Before I closed the door, I heard Tenna's voice.

"Aww… He's kind of hot. I don't know what you're talking about, he seems nice to me… Not at all homicidal…"

"TENNA!!!" Devi screeched.

WHUMP!

I suppose Devi threw a pillow at Tenna.

I chuckled and closed the door.

* * *

To be continued... 


	15. Part 15 From Hell Literally

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Jhonen Vasquez's characters... I only wish I did.

Part 15

(Jen's View)

Here it is, 666. A normal looking house, except for the chimney, which was spewing out abnormally large amounts of smoke into the clear, summer sky.

I rang the doorbell and a woman answered.

"Well hello! What do you need?" she asked cheerily.

"Well, I'm Jennifer Nikolai and I'm looking for Todd Casil?"

"OH! Come on in then! He's inside playing with my son, Pepito, in the basement! Oh, by the way, I'm Laurie Morningstar!"

O.O "Oh… umm… Like Lucifer Morningstar?"

"Yes! My husband! Although he prefers Juan. He's not home from work yet though…"

Mrs. Morningstar called out for Pepito and Todd. A little boy with small horns popped out a door, who I suppose was Pepito, and a wave of scorching heat seeped into the room. Todd followed quickly, covered in blood and soot. He fell to the ground, kissing the wooden floorboards.

"Yes mother?" Pepito answered.

"Jennifer here wants to see Todd!"

"Eh?" Pepito looked at me.

"Oh, hi Pepito. I'm Jennifer Nikolai…" I rasped at the Anti-Christ.

"Okay dears, I've got to go finish dinner. Would you like to stay for dinner, Jennifer?" Mrs. Morningstar asked me.

I looked at Todd, who was nodding furiously and mouthing, "Please".

"Umm… sure, thanks Mrs Morningstar."

"No problem! Have fun kids!" Mrs. Morningstar smiled and left the room.

I turned and looked at the two boys, "So, what were you guys doing before?"

Pepito smiled wickedly, "Blowing up rats in the basement…"

"Oooh firecrackers?!" I screeched.

"No, not exactly… but good idea! I'll show you if you come along!"

"OF COURSE I'LL COME! I NEED TA LOSE SOME BRAIN CELLS…AND HANG OUT WITH TODD!"

"THEN OFF TO THE BASEMENT!" Pepito roared.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Todd latched onto the leg of a coffee table.

"Oh come now, Todd. Come along…" With little effort, Pepito dragged Todd and the coffee table through the basement door. The coffee table was too large, but the wood splintered into bits and Pepito kept going.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Todd shrieked.

I followed into the torrid basement.

The sight that met my eyes was literally, a piece of Hell. Flames were everywhere as were screams. There were lesser demons tending to the stake fires and boiling water. The greater demons were monitoring everyone, shoving damned souls into boiling water or raging fires, and lashing at anything in their way. There were screaming, emaciated bodies impaled upon rows and rows of long stakes. There were bodies hanging from the walls, either nailed or hooked onto them. There were bodies hanging from the ceiling, from the nooses around their necks. Rats the size of footballs infested the piece of Hell, apparently attracted to the rot and blood.

Pepito snapped his fingers and three rats exploded. Blood splattered everywhere and he laughed hysterically.

Todd squeaked and huddled into a corner. He clutched at his head protectively.

Pepito snapped again and paintball guns appeared in each pair of hands. He smiled, "I've always wanted to use these… Oh, but do be careful. These contain acid that would just burn through your flesh and bones in seconds…"

Suddenly, a rat bounded towards Todd. It latched itself upon him, hissing.

"AAARRRGHHH! LEMME GO!" Todd flung the rat off and started beating it frantically, with the gun.

My eye twitched as blood splattered on my face.

Pepito nodded approvingly as the rat turned into a bloody mush, "Getting into the games now, aren't we Todd?"

I shot at a rat, "HEY! Look! I GOT THAT ONE IN THE ASS!"

The rat started smoking and disintegrating.

"Oooh me likey", I commented to Pepito.

"Well I do try," he smiled.

He shot five rats in one swift movement.

O.O

Todd hesitantly shot his acid-gun at a random spot.

"OWW! MY EYE! ARRGH!" A voice screamed out.

O.o Todd squeaked.

"Oh relax, that was just Jimmy… or Mmy I suppose… Such an annoying, little prick", Pepito commented.

He shot his gun again at a certain area and was rewarded with Mmy's shrill screams.

"Yeah… apparently souls don't die, so we can torture them however much we want. Mmy's no exception. Hmm… Why don't we play a little game? Whoever shoots Mmy in the groin without being ripped to shreds by the rats gets to STAY ALIVE! MUAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Squeeee…" Todd squeaked.

"Oh relax Todd, these rats aren't as dangerous as you--" Pepito was cut off as a rat flung itself onto his face. Furiously, Pepito yanked it off his face and shook it violently. "I'M STILL TALKING HERE!!"

And the rat exploded.

O.o…

And Pepito set fire to the flying bits with a snap of his fingers.

O.O…

Pepito looked back at us, "As I was saying… these rats aren't as dangerous as you think."

Todd squeaked and I laughed nervously.

So we played. Amazingly, Todd was doing quite well. He killed a number of rats while shrieking prayers and something about his will.

Blood splattered everywhere and Pepito was laughing uproariously. Then…

"PEPITO! YOUR FATHER'S HOME!" Mrs. Morningstar's voice rang down into the basement.

"Oh, what a pity…" Pepito shot his gun one last time and Mmy screeched.

Todd shot up the stairs first and out the door. He was in such a hurry that he ran into a man that was hanging up his coat near the front door.

The man set Todd upright and laughed, "Well, Todd Casil! Nice to see you again! Changed your mind about joining me, I hope?"

Todd shook his head 'no' and squeaked.

FOOOOM!

Where the man was, stood a tall, thin figure. Satan, himself. "Well that's a shame…"

"Hello son!" The fallen angel greeted his son.

"Hello father", Pepito answered, slightly reluctant.

"How was your day?"

"Fine father. Ah, I'd like for you to meet someone…" Pepito gestured towards me, "Jennifer Nikolai…"

Satan looked at me and smiled, " Ah, Jennifer Nikolai! I know you… You were quite the little fan of mine in eighth grade, I believe… I also think I saw you at Ozzfest 2000!"

"Oh…" I shifted my eyes, "Heh heh… Yeah… The good old days, huh? Well it's nice to meet you face to face… Umm Mr. Morningst--"

"Oh please, call me Señor Diablo. The feeling's mutual." Satan bent slightly and looked at me closely, "Perhaps you would like to be my supporter and join my dark, soulless army? We've got Jimi Hendrix, Sid Vicious, Hillel Slovak, Bon Scott, Jonathan Melvoin, John Bonham, and such. I'll even throw in a free toaster… All you have to do is…_give me your soul_… What do you say, girl?"

"Uhh… It's tempting and all, but no, I'm sorry. I still think you're cool and all, but I really don't wanna…"

Satan shrugged, "Oh well, I tried."

Mrs. Morningstar walked in and gave her husband a kiss, "Hi dear! How was your day?"

"Oh you know… same old same old… Flaying the skin of the damned, firing the moronic demons, managing the Black-Market… Oh, actually there was a bus full of cheerleaders that died today! Oh it was absolutely annoying… But otherwise, it was pretty much the usual."

Mrs. Morningstar smiled brightly and told everyone that dinner was ready.

Dinner turned out to be more serene than I could have imagined… I MEAN, IT WAS THE DEVIL AND THE ANTI-CHRIST, HERE IN THE SAME ROOM! But it was too uncomfortable and quiet.

Suddenly, a shrieking alarm cut through the air.

Satan stood up immediately, knocking back his chair, "Holy Christwagons, Duma! Someone's escaped the Hellhole! Honey, send for Lixiel! Quickly!"

"Okay!" His wife replied brightly and rushed off skipping.

A rumbling was heard and a tall, broad, black Greater Demon stepped into the living room. His horns gouged deeply into the ceiling. "Lord, what is it that you want?" The demon hissed.

"Who has escaped, Lixiel?"

"Oh… It's that incredibly annoying one with bad acne… The one that was trying to follow waste-lock 777's footsteps…"

"JIMMY? SHIT! HE'S LOOSE IN THE HOUSE?!"

"Oh, Mmy... I didn't think he was danger--"A sharp, burning pain bit into my leg and I looked down, only to see a knife sticking out of my left calf. Holding the handle, on the ground, was Mmy, smiling cruelly.

O.o

Everyone froze and Mmy viciously yanked out the knife. I fell to the ground and Mmy raised his knife to stab again...

To be continued….


End file.
